kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ville10
Nruff/Nelly Thanks for separating the Nruff/Nelly pics, you saved everyone a lot of confusion. -EmptyStar Great fan art! I just saw your pictures at KRR, great job! The Paint Roller one is even showcased on their main page, too. Grats! -EmptyStar Template and articles hi! what do you think about my articles and my image template?I'm Dimencio MWA HAHAHAHA Come to my cubic dimension! 15:10, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Sysop Hi,are you a sysop?Kirbyandyourpuyo 17:09, 15 December 2008 (UTC) kirbyandyourpuyo Because you delete everything that I do valle10?, You have something against Brazilians ?Kirbyandyourpuyo 18:43, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :Could you help me in my articles? knows it is because I want to be a sysop and I am trying to contribute to that,thanks for the explication and i am Brazilian and i am not so fond of English and did not speak much English know why my articles are small.Kirbyandyourpuyo 19:19, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::Ok,has no problem and I liked the article and will be much I can talk in Portuguese please?Kirbyandyourpuyo 19:22, 18 December 2008 (UTC) ::::I should I'm sorry, and you do not understand my English because I pick up on Google Translator *-*Kirbyandyourpuyo 19:38, 18 December 2008 (UTC) :::There are people who also copied text of kirbypediaPrincess Peach 20:27, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Level Infoboxes Well, I've been rewriting the level pages since I got here. And what I did with the ones I rewrote was putting two images (or one big one) off to the right. I did this because it could show pics of the level without getting in the way of the text. With the infoboxes though, we can only use one image per page and anymore than that would crush the text (see Bubbly Clouds with the infobox). And with level pics so scarce, we can't create galleries, either. EmptyStar 20:54, 19 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, I'll see what I can do. Many stages, namely ones from KSSq, are at an overall loss of images. Take Ice Island for example. The two images there are virtually the only ones on the internet. And with Kirby111 being the only one who uploads them with a high enough quality (or at all, for that matter), we have no other way to get them. I don't want to put him under more stress about getting more pics of the levels I already told him to get. But I agree honestly, we should use the infobox. But before we add it to anymore page, we still have to sort this out. EmptyStar 01:34, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::I really think you did a great job, actually! The only thing I would change in the infobox is the miniboss thing. Some change from game to game and others (like ones from KCC and KAR) have none. Instead, why don't we do a "theme" section a replacement. All levels have a theme (vegetable Valley= forest, Plain Plant= Grassland), so I feel that would be a better replacement. But yeah, if you could upload screens from the GBA games, I'll see what I can do with the DS ones. Have a nice trip! EmptyStar 15:47, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :::Alright, we have to do the same with Cloudy Park, too. For the pic in the infobox, we should do either put the level's intro (namely KNiD levels and Spring Breeze levels), and maps (from KSqS, KDL3, and Dynablade). When there are neither of those (like in Air ride, KatAM or K64), we can just put any old pic. Also, how many common enemies should we put in the infobox? ::If you'd like to work on the NiD levels, leave the Air Ride and KatAM levels to me, and the KSqS and KSSU ones to Kirby111. EmptyStar 20:16, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Actually, all you have to do is upload the level intros and I can do the actual work for you on the NiD pages. EmptyStar 22:49, 20 December 2008 (UTC) :Well, there's a lot of repeated backgrounds. So I think we should keep the background images to the ones tat it best represents. Take the blue underground one on the Vegetable Valley page. I know for a fact it's repeated in Ice Cream Island, and I'm Pretty sure it's used again in Yogurt Yard (I'll check again). So because Yogurt Yard is an underground/ mountain level, it would naturally go there, instead of Ice Cream Island, which is predominantly an tropical level. EmptyStar 23:00, 20 December 2008 (UTC) ::Don't worry, I can get the Nes screeens and add the text whenever. All you have to focus on right now is getting the level inros. EmptyStar 15:50, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Hi again. The level project has been moving along well/ I'm in the process of uploading the BGs from KSqSd as we speak (type?). You can see two of them on Jam Jungle's page (which I even rewrote). But that's not why I'm typing to you now. You pretty much seem to be the infobox master here, so I want to ask you a favor. The enemy infoboxes are a bit sub-par at hte moment. I was wondering if you could first: change the "First Appearance" section to "debut". And second: two-tone the inbox, making the name, full name, and ability sections to the pale yellow. Oh, and are you a Sysop yet? :Thanks for fixing those. And yeah, keep it up with the level catergory things your working on. The level pages we have really set us apart from our competitors (Kirbypedia and Kirby Wiki at Neoseeker), so we should do all we can to promote it.EmptyStar 19:34, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::Nope, it looks perfect! I'll help add them right after I finish de-stubing the enemy pages. Oh, and the K64 pics you got look great! EmptyStar 20:54, 16 March 2009 (UTC) ::Oh! I just realized! we need to change the ally infoboxes. These are seen on pages like Adeleine, Queen Fairy, and even Kirby himself. I initially thought we should just two-tone it like the enemy infoboxes. But then I though we could change the colors around completely to avoid confusion between them and the enemy infoboxes. So, what do you think? EmptyStar 23:38, 19 March 2009 (UTC) :I seem to recall temporarily seeing a light violet infobox back when we were first straightening out the level infoboxes. Why don't we see how that looks? Oh, and whats your opinion btw? EmptyStar 19:46, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Pictures :Hi again. I know this may seem sudden, but are you able to take screens from Kirby Air Ride? I expecting a no, but I'm just asking around. Thanks, get back to me soon. EmptyStar 03:05, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh, well, thanks anyway. It was worth a try, haha. But there is another thin. I saw you uploaded a few pics from the anime's pilot (and one form the anime itself). Would you be interested in doing taking pics from the anmie? EmptyStar 22:39, 16 February 2009 (UTC) ::Youtube is fine, that's where we get most of our pics from anyway.. As for the list of guest stars/monsters, check the list here. Right now we need the Demon Beasts: Mole, Crowmon, and Delivery Man. Sorry for the late reply, I've been a bit tied up lately. Thanks! Hope to hear from you soon.EmptyStar 17:26, 21 February 2009 (UTC) ::So, could you get these 3 pics? EmptyStar 03:18, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks! Now, I need you to do a bit more Youtube screenshoting. Below is a video I found of a playthrough of Sky Sands, Its a bit stretched, so we should just test this out first. So get the vid in HQ (there's an option... I think) and then get three pics.. *A clear/full pic of the big metal sun (seen in replay) *A clear/full pic of the big metal moon (also sen in the replay) *One pic of your choice. Thanks! Here's the link! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FVbMeF1T0rY&feature=related EmptyStar 00:56, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :Thanks, they look great. And I think we should refrain from cropping them because they show a lot of the course the way they are now, so we don't want to sacrifice any of that. As for getting rid of the replay thing, I think if we did that, the pics would look even narrower. Haha. And don't worry about being inactive, you're one of the most consistent (and useful for getting screenshots, haha) members here, so we all cut you some slack. =) EmptyStar 12:34, 9 May 2009 (UTC) SSB hey why cant i make super smash bros articles? mario wiki did. 18:53, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ohai Read pls http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif Blue Ninjakoopa http://i194.photobucket.com/albums/z25/Jumpie7/Mario/ani_smwkoopatroopared.gif 23:08, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Help! Hey dude! Can you tell me how to make a table on an article page? If you can tell me on my user page. Thanks! 18:05, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia IRC. Please join the Kirby Wiki IRC channel: *http://www.wikihow.com/Register-a-User-Name-on-Freenode (the Client is below) *http://webchat.freenode.net/ (enter ##Kirby Wiki where it says Channels) Thank you, Blue Ninjakoopa 03:30, February 15, 2010 (UTC)